1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding knife with an unlocking mechanism, especially a folding knife that has an unlocking lever mounted on the handle that abuts a locking rod to help people unlock the blade and fold the folding knife.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A folding knife comprises a blade being folded into the handle to safely store the blade; therefore, the folding knife is especially suitable for carrying on outdoor activities.
With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional folding knife has a handle (60), a blade (50), and a locking rod (61). The handle (60) has a dorsal portion (601), a chamber (62), and a concave portion (63). The chamber (62) is formed on the handle (60). The concave portion (63) is formed on the dorsal portion (601) of the handle (63) and opposite to the chamber (62). The blade (50) is pivotally connected to the handle (60), is selectively folded in the chamber (62) and has a notch (51). The notch (51) is formed on the blade (62). The locking rod (61) is mounted on the dorsal portion (601) of the handle (60) and has a middle, two ends and a protrusion (611). The middle is pivotally mounted in the handle (60). One of the two ends protrudes in the concave portion (63). The protrusion (611) is formed on the other end and engages the notch (51) of the blade (50) so as to hold the blade (50) unfolded.
To close the folding knife, the end of locking rod (61) protruding in the concave portion (63) is pressed, usually using a thumb since the thumb is stronger than other fingers. However, a user must change their grip of the handle (50) to press the locking rod (61) using their thumb to fold the blade (50) into the chamber (62). This is inconvenient and may cause the knife to be dropped accidentally while changing grip.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a folding knife to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.